Daddy Say WHAT?
by ForeverAlwaysAlone
Summary: Courtney's dad meets Duncan for the first time.


OMG, I'm sooo scared. Today is the day my dad is gonna meet Duncan. I mean I love my dad and all but he just couldn't know about Duncan. Today is the day I tell him I can't keep sneaking around. I felt a thump on my bed. I stopped my pacing to see Duncan lying on my bed. I smile and go over to lay with him. (no were not gonna do anything, sickos)

"hey babe, miss me?" He asks pulling into him

"of course!" I say kissing him. I love him so much.

"I love you Duncan." I say laying on top of him, looking into his mesmerizing ice blue eyes.

"I like the way you think princess" he winks at me. I playfully slap him on the shoulder.

"You know I love you to Courtney"

"Aw you said my name" I say playfully.

"Of course _princess_! So wanna make out?"

"Duh!" I guess you could say I gave up my uptight way completely it so much more fun! We then start making out passionately I might add. We both stare at each other breathlessly.

"Ahem" I turn around to see my dad leaning against my doorframe. Ooooo, so busted!

"Hiya daddy! How are you this fine day?" I ask putting on a genuine smile. I also learned how to become an amazing liar! It comes in handy when sneaking out with Duncan.

"Im was fine until I came in here."

"ok, im gonna go now give ya'll some time to talk. Peace!" I say trying sneak past my dad! Like that was gonna happen he's like a 5 foot giant plus he really big and muscular.

"Sit down!" He barks. Did I mention he used to a drill sergeant in the navy? **(an: do they have drill sergeants in the navy?)**

"yes, sir" I say slumping down on the bed.

"so who is he and how long have you been sneaking around with him?" He asks getting to the point. Darn does he know everything by looking at someone? No wonder my lies don't work on him!

"Oh, daddy you make it sound so bad." I say trying to be as innocent as possible.

"answer the question." He says.

"his name is Duncan like the doughnuts." I giggle but am shut up by my dad and Duncan glaring at me. "sorry." **(an: lol my some reason when I wrote this Duncan's name reminded me of doughnuts, thus the line was born! Well in my mid anyway)**

"So Duncan this is daddy, daddy this is Duncan. Now that we know each other im gonna go. Bye!" I says pulling Duncan as I got up.

"sit."

"fine."

"so" my dad says sitting at my computer desk. "tell me more about your self sir." He commands Duncan. Duncan answers the question, and is then bombarded with more questions. This will take FOREVER!

"OMG!" I yell. "This is like enough questions!" this was really irritating.

"Courtney your right!"

"No your…WHAT?" my dad dosen't usually agree with me especially when it comes to boys.

"I said your right. I approve of this guy!" Now im confused.

"ummm am I on one of those hidden camara show?" I really do hate those shows!

"No, I think Dunacn here well help you finally have some fun! Your to uptight, let loose!"

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" I yell!

"gosh, mellow out Court! You know sometimes you remind me of your mother when she was your age. She was so uptight, bossy, and way to preppy! I couldn't stand her but for some reason that was what attracted me to her." He says explaning. Sounds just like me and Duncan. Weird.

"Well daddy that's a lovely story! Can we go now?" I ask

"Yes, you can I won't tell your mom. Be back by 11 pm!" He commands. "you know how your mom gets when you come home late! Oh, and don't do anything illegal." He says looking pointedly at Duncan. Well I guess my dad's back to his strict ways. Well today I saw a cooler side of dad. He actually a really awesome dad!

**AN: okay its done! Unless you want more then I can't argue. ******

**I want point out some things:**

**1. ok I know that Duncan didn't talk much. I wanted this to be maily Courtney and her dad.**

**2. I really don't know if they actually have drill sergeants in the navy.**

**3. Review! Fell free to point out any errors (spelling, grammar, ect.) and flames are highly accepted! Tell me if u loved it, it was stupid and boring, or you flat out hate and I should go kick rocks! Whatever makes you happy!**

**Well thank you so much for reading! I shall write more stories soon! Oh, tell me if there are any stories you want me to update, or any suggestion you wanna give me for a new fic. I read all opur comments and I'll write any suggestions!**

**Again THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**That's all peace out! ******


End file.
